


I wanna make your heartbeat

by bagginshieldonpluto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchor?, But Derek is there to the rescue!, M/M, Nightmares, Phone Calls & Telephones, Semi Panic Attacks, Stiles Has Nightmares, Teen Wolf season 5, after season 5, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagginshieldonpluto/pseuds/bagginshieldonpluto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a couple of seconds, Derek spoke again. “Can I ask you something... weird? I mean, I want you to do something but you’re going to find it weird.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna make your heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> (set a little bit after the season 5, inspired by the song ['pluses' by karmin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=op2aGgNZOWQ))
> 
> i've had this idea since... last year but i didn't have the time to write something good for it. i hope you'll enjoy it! this work is also available on [my tumblr](http://hepburntoews.tumblr.com/post/141872302289/i-wanna-make-your-heartbeat).

Stiles woke up suddenly. He could feel his heart beating fast as a late train and he felt some little sweat pearls running down his chest. His vision was still a little bit unclear. His eyes were wet. His lips were run out of water. His tong passed to humidify them.

  _Nightmare._

He made another nightmare. It was three in the morning. The night was calm outside and he could see the moon over his window. Stiles passed a hand in his hair while he tried to return to a calm and soothing mood. For the moment, he tried to breathe and feel comfortable.

This wasn’t the first time that it happened. He didn’t have a complete panic attack but it was close to it. At least, he wasn’t screaming and it didn’t wake up his dad. A hand on his heart, he looked at his phone. Five minutes passed since he woke up. He was slowly recovering from it. He opened his phone, trying to see if he could do something to forget this horrible dream.

And his thumb passed over Derek’s contact. Stiles hesitated. _“You can always call me, if you need to.”_ Derek’s voice said over him as he remembered these words. These past months had been weird since the werewolf left Beacon Hills. Stiles always felt that something was missing. Someone, to be precise.

Unsure of what he was doing, he pressed the button ‘call’ and he tried to reach Derek. Stiles had no idea of what he was doing but he wanted to do it. He needed it.

His heartbeat skipped once when he heard: “Stiles? Is everything ok?” A voice over the phone asked after a couple of seconds. Derek was awake and he saw his name over his phone. It made Stiles smile a little bit. He needed to hear his voice after his dream.

He wanted to say something cheesy like ‘Yeah, now it is’ but he didn’t do it. “I... I just woke up. It was a nightmare.” Stiles tried to explain. Obviously, he was getting flustered because of Derek’s voice but he didn’t want to show it.

“You wanna talk about it?”

“I don’t... know?”

“Stiles, you don’t have to do it. I’m not going to make you talk about it if you don’t want to.” Of course Stiles felt really awkward and dreams were something personal. But that’s what he loved from Derek. He never forced him to do anything.

“It felt so real that... I just thought that I was going to die when I opened my eyes.” He explained. There was a pause. A silence. He didn’t even know what to add. He knew that Derek wasn’t a word guy. So that was a little bit awkward.

After a couple of seconds, Derek spoke again. “Can I ask you something... weird? I mean, I want you to do something but you’re going to find it weird.”

Stiles frowned. “O...k.” He replied. “Whatever you want, dude. But if it’s to join you wherever you are in the USA, that’s going to be tough to realize.” He didn’t lose his humor anyways.

He could almost felt Derek rolling his eyes or making an eye contact like he used to. “Stiles, something _realistic_.” He clarified. After taking a pause, Derek finally blurted: “Put your phone over your heart.”

Stiles blinked a couple of times before he realized what the werewolf was asking him to do. Put his _phone_ over _his heart._ What? But he didn’t even ask why and he slowly handed his phone over his heart.

At the other line, Derek was lying on a bed somewhere in the USA as Stiles said. He was in a cheap motel somewhere and he was glad that Stiles called him after his nightmare. His request was special but he wanted to hear Stiles’ heartbeat. After months without seeing him, he needed to hear it. His lips curved when he heard it.

 _Bip. Bip. Bip._ Derek could feel something. He knew Stiles was nervous as hell to do it but he just... wanted to hear it again. He wished he could record it to have with him every time so he could hear Stiles’ heartbeat everywhere.

After a minute or two, Stiles spoke again. “Why... why did you want to hear it?” He asked.

Derek hesitated. He knew he couldn’t come back to Beacon Hills. Not right now and he didn’t want to disappoint Stiles or deceive him. “I wanted to hear your heartbeat. I like... the fact that it beats for me.”

Stiles froze. Literally; he froze when Derek told him. He couldn’t believe what he just said to him. What he just admit to him. “I... want to make sure that you’re still alive Stiles. I wish I could come back but...”

“You’re not ready.” Stiles completed. “I get it.” He wasn’t upset or anything. He understood him.

“I miss you too, Stiles.” Derek added. “But... I need time ok.”

“I’ll wait for you to come back. Take your time.” He smiled. This conversation made him feel better.

They hung up five minutes later. Stiles felt better and Derek could sleep, knowing that Stiles was ok.

And Stiles sends him a recording of his heartbeat but Derek sees it only when he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://hepburntoews.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
